Chronicles of Edward: session 1
by Jess Perry
Summary: Ed is restless and detroying the Bebop crew's nerves. Determined to have an adventure, she embarks on the next bounty mission. But the hacker with the bounty on his head has some wicked friends, and they want Ed. Will the gang be able to save her in time?
1. Ed Did It

Disclaimer: I do not own Cowboy Bebop, nor am I affiliated with the owners or family members of whom I speak. I did not twist anyone's arm, and I am not involved in any conspiracy to take over the show. Also, the plot to make Edward the main character was rejected, therefore, I am humbly writing a story from my own mind.

Finally, Spike, Faye, Jet, Ein and Edward and the stars of BIG SHOT aren't mine. Any other person that shows up in this story though, belongs to me. That is all, (nobody reads this part anyway)

The Edward Chronicles : Session one: Edward Electronica  
  
Chapter 1   
  
"Ed Did It"  
  


The dull roar of cold air, a somewhat silent sound if you can believe that, was the only thing to be heard outside the old amber-brown spaceship floating above the satellite Ganymede. It was a beautiful piece of work, in excellent condition, and quite reliable. Just by looking at it, you wouldn't be able to tell it had once been an old fishing ship that had been completely overhauled.   
  
The man who had done this, Jet Black, shared a common trait with his hopeful and successful "project". Just by looking at him, one may be intimidated or even scared, he was tall with receding black hair, dark eyes, an ever-present scowl, and a cybernetic arm. A piece of work himself, no one would guess that he was a kind-hearted man whose best interest was in helping out anyone if he could. Even if it meant passing up a 60,000,000 wulong reward (and he had done this more than once).   
  
Yet, though he was more than willing to lend a hand, (be it mecha or real) he had a very small tolerance for stupidity, and he was witnessing it at the moment.   
  
Those who were paying attention before, may recall that outside the Bebop was utter silence, while inside it was anything but. Our poor friend Jet actually thought he was witnessing WWIII, or at least something just as destructive.  
  
"Edward, just give it back!" an angry female voice ordered, even though wailed is a better word, because Jet could have sworn it would crack the windows at the octave it sometimes reached.   
  
A gangly red headed child was seen loping on all fours down one of the Bebop's dimly lit hallways, in "it's" mouth, tightly clenched between sharp white teeth, was Faye Valentine's cash card.   
  
"Come on, I still have a little money left on that one," whined the violet-haired young women, catching up to the child. She was an attractive looking women, with beautiful emerald green eyes, and a figure that many men desired. Yet like every rose, she had her thorns. Actually, Faye had a lot of thorns. She was obnoxious, loud, rude, and definitely not modest, which one could tell by the outfit she often wore, A bright yellow, two-piece short suit that did not cover much at all, complementing this little ensemble was a dark red jacket that was always wrapped around the girl's waist.  
  
But Faye did have a few good qualities (very few) she was independent, as well as intelligent, and could be unnoticed when she needed to be, a good trait to have in order to elude her debt collectors. Another thing Faye had was a lot of debt collectors.  
  
The child turned around and bared it's teeth at Faye, letting out a nasty snarl. Faye, taken aback, stumbled backwards, tripping on a misplaced Welsh Corgi who yelped in surprise, and then watched his offender fall to the ground.  
  
Edward Wong Hau Pepelu Tivrusky VI was an odd child. Though being mistaken for a boy many times for her short red hair and skinny frame, and for her name which she had given herself, she was indeed A GIRL. Granted the fact she was a very energetic girl, and a very strange one as well, she was a genius. No software or man-made computer system had ever withstood the skill of Edward. She always was seen wearing the same loose white shirt and black shorts, with a pair of green goggles either hanging around her neck or shading her brilliant amber cat-eyes from the light of the real world. She had built her own computer out of spare parts, it's name was Tomato.  
  
"Ha Ha! The Ed and Ein tag team is victorious again! We have won! We have wooooooooon!"  
  
The strange red-head chanted in a sing-song voice.  
  
No, she wasn't anywhere near normal, and she frequently walked that fine line between brilliance and insanity, but she was a key piece to the Bebop puzzle, and after all, insanity is a form of intelligence.  
  
Faye brushed the hair off her face that had fallen in her eyes, "You honestly don't expect me to believe you planned that, do you?"  
  
Ed stood up straight on two legs and performed a very formal bow. "We are but here to make Faye Faye happy, in doing so, the turn-tables of Ed's life will revolve into not nothing, it will be there for we have served." She then straightened up again and smiled. "Is Faye Faye happy?"  
  
Faye Faye was confused. "What exactly are you saying? That was weird even for you, Edward."  
  
Ed just smiled again, and puffed up her chest, "Edward is feeling pooooo-etic tooooo-day. And Edward thinks, as well as Yap Yap Ein."-Ein actually yapped at this, as he did at strategic points in his furry life that made the Bebop crew believe he actually understood Ed- " that Faye Faye will not catch us before she gets a black eye."  
  
Faye face slowing turned red as what Ed had said finally clicked into her mind. "You little! I'm gonna rip that red pointy head off!"  
  
" Spike person told me it was true, don't hurt yourself. " Edward replied mischievously.  
  
"Aaaaaaaaa!" Faye roared and lunged after Edward again. The wiry child simply tore down the rest of the hallway with the TV area in her sights, and the corgi obediently at her heels.  
  
Next enters the noble Spike Spiegel of the Bebop crew. The young man was tall and lanky, with mismatched brown eyes, a dark blue suit and yellow shirt and tie (it sounds professional but was usually wrinkled from Mr. Spiegel's constant naps) as well as the dark green hair that sprung in every direction on his thin, framed face. He was also a very learned follower of the art of Jeet kune do (a difficult fighting style), as well as being an excellent pilot and a great shot. Though at times, his indifferent and uncaring attitude about what happened around him tended to push people awaaay. But only in the case of purple-haired crow freaks wielding a samurai sword and hot little blonds who broke the hearts of nice and polite green-haired men.  
  
Spike is actually not entering now, he is taking a nap on the couch where directly behind him, an eccentric adolescent hacker, a short and fuzzy welsh Corgi, and angry Faye Valentine come bounding forward.  
  
Edward reached the point where she was three feet from ramming the back of the couch at hacker speed, when the idea of vaulting came to her mind. Her gangly legs at that moment sprung with an exhilarated speed into the air, where she had planned to clear the couch completely, but then changed her course to Spike's gut.  
  
Poor Spike Spiegel.   
  
With perfect accuracy her target was met. Waking from his drowse, Spike was jerked into a rude consciousness as a very sick noise escaped his lips and he could have sworn three ribs broke. Fortunately Ed's light body had only winded him.   
  
"Ha Haa! Edward has struck again! And what luck, first in line."  
  
"Ed! What the hell are you doing?!" a very pissed Spike gasped, hugging his stomach.  
  
"First in line for what?"  
  
"You shall look and see, YeeHah!" Ed yelled, waving her arms in the air.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Ein landed on Spike's head in his attempt to follow his wry partner over the couch, he felt the sharp little claws rip across his cheek and yowled in pain. So Ed wasn't great, and Ein was really bad, but Faye was far worse.   
  
Though she tried to clear the slightly disgruntled and groggy obstacle, her white, high-heeled boot caught on the chair's back. There was no graceful glide over the couch, there wasn't even a slightly degrading, yet gentle, tumble. There was pain, lots and lots of pain. And it was all delivered to everyone's favorite cowboy.   
  
One of Faye's legs had made it over, but since the other had not, the heel of her boot dug directly into the already ruined stomach muscles. Her body sunk down, pinning Spike's legs in a painful angle of jolting appendages , and her hands flailed wildly, slapping Spike in the face several times before all her weight finally crashed down on top of him.   
  
Everything went silent for a moment, Ed was holding her breath, she knew she had gone too far this time, and even Ein seemed to be hesitant to pant or risk inhaling gently.  
  
"Faye. Maybe you would like to GET OFF OF ME!" Spike roared, using his legs to kick her (not gently) unto the floor.  
  
"Hey!" Faye yelled back. "What was that for? It wasn't my fault. Ok? Blame Edward if anyone!"  
  
"Oh, I see," said Spike sarcastically, "It was Edward's fault you were magically lifted into the air only to be forced into crushing me under your stupid, fat, ass!"  
  
SMACK!  
  
Faye was fuming, and there was a giant red hand imprint on the long-legged cowboy's cheek.  
  
"Don't you know better than to call a lady fat!? I could kill you for that!"  
  
"You know that would bother me, the fact that I insulted a lady and all, had there been a lady here to begin with!" said Spike rubbing his stinging face.  
  
"Listen you pompous-   
  
"ENOUGH!" Jet finally interjected, "I know you two have your disagreements, but I am sick of it. I don't want any more of this on my ship!"  
  
Edward, from her cowering place in the corner, whispered, "Jet person is mad, and everyone is yelling Ein, Did Ed really do that?" Ein only whimpered and laid on the floor, resting his head on his paws.  
  
"Ok," Jet started, rubbing the back of his neck and breathing deeply in his attempt to calm down. "I don't want to point any fingers, that's not why I'm here, why don't you both just sit down and tell me what happened."  
  
"I don't appreciate being treated like a child, Jet." Spike grumbled.  
  
"Then maybe you should stop acting like one," Jet shot back, "Now either shut up or tell me why everyone on this side of the ship started screaming a minute ago."  
  
Spike sat down on the couch, while Faye leaned on the back of it. When Jet asked that question they both looked at each other.  
  
"Ed did it."  
  
They said in unison, then turned their noses at each other.  
  
Jet looked toward the corner he had seen Ed skulk to, and saw her sitting on the floor cross-legged, absent-mindedly patting Ein and watching the fight taking place before her.  
  
"Edward, come here."  
  
"Aiya." Ed whispered and stood up, preparing to face the wrath of Jet.  
  
A/N: That's all for now, if I get at least three reviews, then you guys can find out what happens. I hope you want to know. If I don't, then you guys can still figure out what happens, it's just that three reviews would make me pretty happy. That is all. Hope you like it! 


	2. Agreed?

Agreed?

__

_ Disclaimer: I do not own cowboy Bebop nor am I affiliated with the actual owners or their family members in any way. The real owners, if they want to sue me, should consider the fact that there are much more wealthier targets out there, and that I am really not a threat to anyone I cannot physically touch. Jet, Spike,Ed, Faye and Ein are not mine, no sir. And neither are the two people on Big Shot. Ok, now that that is over with, let's all scroll down and see what's wrong with our beloved Ed._

"Sit down Edward." Jet ordered, Ed obediently walked to the couch and hopped on the back of it, Faye shifted with an irritable groan to make room. Spike glared at Ed's legs which were resting next to his seat .  
  
"Ok, now what is going on?" Jet asked in a stern, yet relaxed voice. He was indeed talking to the three as if they were children.  
  
Ed just looked at him with her big amber eyes, from what her face said, she either didn't understand she was in trouble, or was trying to get out of it by playing stupid.  
  
"Hey kid, answer him will you?" Faye said, "Are you even awake?"   
  
"Of course she's awake," Spike said. "Her eyes are still open, and she just sat down."  
  
Faye waved her hand in front of Ed's face, she still stared at Jet, but her head looked as if it were etched out of stone for all the motion it was taking part in. She didn't blink, she didn't speak, she didn't do anything. Nobody could even tell if she was breathing, because if she was, she wasn't doing it conspicuously.  
  
Spike raised an eyebrow and stood up slowly. He walked to where he was the one facing Edward directly, and cautiously brought his face as close to Ed's as possible. She still didn't move.  
  
"What the hell? Is she in a trance or something? I've never seen that before."  
  
Faye smirked, walked around the couch, and stood with one hip tilted slightly, her hand resting on it, right next to Spike. She looked at her other hand as if she was truly interested in the state of her fingernails, and laughed.  
  
"Maybe she died of fright from seeing your ugly face."  
  
Spike ignored this, and squinted at Ed. "I still think that's pretty strange," he finally said. He moved his face forward even farther, to where his nose was almost touching Ed's. The girl's face suddenly drooped into a frown, and tears ran down her cheeks. Spike jumped back at the sudden movement and let out a surprised noise that could not be heard over Ed's wailing.  
  
"Ed is sorry! She won't do it again but Ed is sad and Ed gets sadder and it makes Ed happy to have Bebop here and around Ed and Ed is so-"  
  
"Hey," Jet said gently, "Calm down, I only wanted to know what was going on. Why are you crying?"  
  
"Don't even try that!" Faye said hotly, "She's doing that so she won't get in trouble and you're playing into her game like a grade-A sap!"  
  
'Well she probably learned it from you anyway, Faye." Spike retorted.  
  
"I would never do such a thing, that is low and obnoxious and-  
  
-just like you," Jet finished.  
  
"You're ganging up on me!" Faye yelled. "That's not fair!"  
  
Jet rolled his eyes, "It's not that we're ganging up on, Faye. You're really not helping matters is all."  
  
Spike pulled a cigarette out of his pocket and lit it. "Well Jet, I don't know about you, but I cannot handle crying. You deal with it."  
  
Jet only stared at Spike in appalled surprise as the lanky cowboy casually walked out of the room.  
  
"Edward is so- so -sooooorrryyyyyy!" Ed wailed again.  
  
Faye narrowed her eyes, "You know, if he gets to leave, it's only fair that I do too." She started toward the door, then abruptly turned around, coming beside Jet and patting him on the shoulder." You're much better at this anyway Jet," she smirked. "You've got such a fatherly look about you."  
  
That will teach you for treating Faye Valentine like a child, Faye thought with much satisfaction.  
  
Jet sat on the coffee table in front of the couch and rested his head in his hands. "How did this so suddenly turn on me? I'll get those two for this," he muttered quietly to himself. Not that the low tone was needed, Ed was somehow getting louder, and Jet was sure that in a few moments his head would explode from the sound of her crying.  
  
"Ok, Ed, calm down." (Waaaaahhhhhhh!)  
  
"Edward please, you're not in trouble, just stop. (Aaaaaaaaaaaah!)  
  
Jet shook his head and tried to think over the noise. What was he supposed to do? He did not know how to handle crying women, especially weird and strung out hacker children who couldn't name themselves under five syllables.  
  
An answer to his prayers walked up to him and whined at that moment, and it was in the humble form of a welsh corgi. Ein sat in front of Jet and cocked his head to one side. Jet reached down and stroked the short silky fur.  
  
"I just wish I knew how to make her stop, boy."  
  
Ein's ears perked up at this and Jet could have sworn there was a glint in his eye for a moment, also, if a dog could smile, he was surely doing it now. The small dog walked to the couch, hopped unto the seat and a short resounding bark emerged from his mouth.   
  
The effect was amazing, Edward instantly stopped crying and stared wide-eyed at her "partner".  
  
"What is it Ein? What does he want?"  
  
Jet took the chance that was given to mercifully given to him to finally find out what was wrong.  
  
"Edward?" the girl looked up at him with swollen red eyes. "I have never seen you cry, I've never seen you express any emotion besides pure happiness, will you please tell me what is wrong?"  
  
Edward sniffed loudly and Jet handed her his handkerchief, she took a long drawn out blow on it and started to hand it back. Jet shook his head and waved it away, "You keep it."  
  
"Ed is lonely and sad, she tried to make herself happy, but she made Jet person mad. Ed is sorry and she didn't mean to, but it was so much fun to make Faye-Faye that mad, and Spike-person can handle pain, he is always wrapped up like a spooky mummy" she raised her arms straight out in front of her and made a "woooo" sound to illustrate this point." But Ed didn't want to make Jet-person mad, because Jet person is always so nice, and Faye-Faye should not take it so seriously…"  
  
The more Ed talked, the more her mood started to decline. Jet noticed her eyes were brimmed with tears again. He guessed that being so happy all the time held a lot back, so whenever a person like that was sad, they were really sad. That's what was happening to Ed right now. But how could she be lonely? She was always surrounded by Faye and Spike bickering and the hustle of the newest bounty catch. What about those scenarios could make a person feel lonely? Of, course, whenever they did have a bounty to find, Ed did stay behind, but that was because they needed electrical back-up. Ed was best qualified for that job. She didn't seem to be the kind to take care of the dirty work. How would she even handle herself under pressure? A split-second hesitation could lose a bounty-head, and when the Bebop actually caught someone successfully, it was a good idea not to risk it.   
  
"…. don't be mad, Jet-person. Ed will make it up, yes she will. You can count on Ed she will be bored but at least she will try to behave."  
  
Jet, lost in his thoughts, shook his head. Ed apparently took this action for something else and burst into tears again. Jet's eyes shot to her face and he instantly smiled.   
  
"Now, now, Ed. I have an idea, but you have to stop this, ok?"  
  
Ed's tears paused again, "Jet's not going to throw Ed off the side of Bebop?"  
  
Jet laughed and shook his head again, "No kiddo, I wouldn't do that. Actually, I think I can help you, but I have to talk to Faye and Spike first, so just stay here and watch T.V.  
  
Ed stood up on the couch, as straight as a board and saluted Jet in a soldierly fashion. "Jet can count on Ed!"  
  
"Good," said Jet. "Glad to hear it."  
  
He walked out of the common room, looking for Spike and Faye, and hoping Edward would keep her word.  
  
He found the green-haired cowboy in the ship's hanger. He was standing next to his mono racer, The Swordfish II and fingering a baseball sized dent, trying to make something less of it.   
  
"Hey Jet," he growled, "I thought you were going to fix this."  
  
"My name is not Doohan, Spike. I am not your personal mechanic, I told you that I would get to it when I could."  
  
"Geez Jet, no need to get nasty about it, it's just been like this for a couple of weeks."  
  
"Well, I'm still working on Faye's RedTail, she did a major smash up job with that last bounty."  
  
"Alright," Spike said, raising his hands in submission, "Forget I even said anything. So what do you want?"  
  
Jet raised an eyebrow, "What makes you think I want anything?"  
  
Spike laughed, "You didn't just come out here to chat, pal. I'll bet it's about the kid isn't it?"  
  
Jet nodded, "She said she's lonely, so I had an idea, but I had to run it by you two first."  
  
Leaning against his ship, Spike flicked the cigarette he had been smoking unto the ground and stomped out the small flame on the end. "Let's hear it," he sighed.  
  
"Ok," Jet said, "My idea is to take Ed on our next mission."  
  
"You mean your idea is for me to take her on my next mission."  
  
Jet scratched the back of his neck guiltily. "Actually, it will probably be a matter of who leaves first, and how much the bounty-head is worth."  
  
Spike snorted at this. "Whatever Jet, I'll do it, but if she starts crying, or tampering with anything, I'm going to leave her somewhere far away from here. Do you understand?"   
  
Jet laughed at this," Sure buddy, whatever you say." He knew inside that Spike would never do such a thing. But disagreeing probably wouldn't help the situation.   
  
"Ok, well thanks Spike, it means a lot. I'll get to your ship when I can, I promise."  
  
Spike waved Jet off, and then smacked himself in the forehead when he was gone.  
  
"Spiegel, What have you gotten yourself in to?"  
  
Jet was only somewhat relieved. He had known that Spike would be no problem, the one he was really dreading was Faye. He walked down on of the many halls of Bebop and came to her room. Knowing it was a matter of his life and death to knock, he did so as loudly and as many times, as possible.  
  
"What do you want?!" and grouchy voice answered. The door opened to reveal Faye in a loosely tied bath robe that didn't leave much to the imagination.. Her hair was dripping wet, so Jet guessed she had just stepped out of the shower.  
  
"To ask a question." said Jet, staring at the ground and hoping Faye would take the hint and close her robe. She didn't.  
  
About what Jet? Make it quick, I have things to do." Faye said irritably, tapping her bare foot impatiently.  
  
"I just wanted to know if you had any problems with taking the kid on the next bounty mission."  
  
Faye looked a bit taken aback by this, "Are you serious? Do you have any idea what could happen if we bring her with us? Which one would be responsible for her? How would we take care of her?"  
  
"She's not a baby, Faye! She's lived by herself until she joined Bebop, she may be a bit eccentric, but she is perfectly independent I'm sure."  
  
"I'll right Jet, I'll agree to this little escapade depending on how you answer this question." Jet braced himself, he knew what was coming.  
  
"Did you ask Spike first or me first if it was alright for Ed to come?"  
  
"I don't see how that has anything to do with-  
  
"Just answer the question Jet!"  
  
"I asked Spike."  
  
"You care more about his opinion than mine!" Faye shouted. "It's always been that way!"  
  
"It's not like that at all, Faye." Jet tried to explain. "Spike was just closer at the time. Honest."  
  
Faye turned her nose up at this, "I'll bet!" She then went in her room and slammed the door.  
  
"Come on, Faye! Don't be that way." Jet said through the door.   
  
"Just do whatever you want, if you want to take that goofball with us, then fine. I don't care! I just don't want to deal with her crap got it? It was your idea, so it will be your problem!"  
  
Jet just sighed and walked back down the hall, He knew he would be killed for saying this aloud, but it was amazing how much Faye and Spike were so alike. And maybe he didn't know what he was getting himself into, but he had only wanted to help Ed, he knew that the rest of the crew did too, no matter how reluctant they were to admit it.   
  
Since they had both more or less agreed, it was now time to see just how good the child in question was at this sort of thing.

A/N: Wow, ladies and gent's I thank you all for my grand total of four reveiws. Even though after I read my first one, I was sure to go on anyway, because reveiws make people all warm and tingly inside.

R/R:

Sanima- yours was the one I was speaking of. Thank you for making me feel really good about my story, I am glad that you liked what you read, and I hope you will keep liking it.

MalletWielderOfDoom- wow, that's a mouth full. I wouldn't dream of killing off Ed untill at least the 5th chapter. Evil laugh

Randall Flagg2- Edward is the perfect character, thanks for agreeing.

tu madre- She's you mother as well, you're just not smart enough to realize it. I'll explain it later.

Thanks to everyone who made my day!


	3. You Gotta Be ttin' Me Jet!

** You Gotta Be ****$%#tin'**** Me Jet**

_Ok, this is the last explanitory chapter, I promise, the next one will have some ultimate action, I promise this as well. Anyways, onto the disclaimer._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Cowboy Bebop or any characters on it. I have no relation to the creator's or family members of whom I am speaking. _

_Claimers: Tamochi Shikura, Korey Chenli, and Shang Miyou are mine. As well as the rest of there counter-parts that are coming._

_Tip of the day: Do not sue me for monetary products. That is all._

On the northern point of Ganymede, one gang ruled the streets. The leader of this gang, called The Blue Dragons, was Tamochi Shikura. He was a tall thin, pallid man, with shiny black hair tied at the base of his neck, and cheek bones that stuck out and caused deep shadows to catch in his face. Those who looked upon him in a dim light swore they saw the devil working through a man. Which wasn't surprising, because when his deep red eyes caught the light just right, he looked like the devil indeed.  
  
Yet for growing up on the streets, Shikura was a very intelligent man. Horrifyingly intelligent, he knew how to get what he wanted, be it by using any person at his disposal, or by sacrificing human beings for his cause. By the time he was ten, he had already killed eight people, two being his no good parents, and the rest being those who simply stood in his way. Now the thing you should know is, the Blue Dragons were a kind of Syndicate, the Ganymede syndicate if you will. And now Tamochi Shikura was a very powerful man. A man that had horrible ideas, and a man that knew how to make those ideas a reality.  
  
At the moment, he was standing at the top floor in a dimly lit office of the building the Blue Dragon's secretly owned. It was called Gaza Corp, a mob resistance discreetly in disguise to any person of positive authority, such as the police. And so, Tamochi was safe for the time being, safe to dwell in his perfect paradise where he was a savior and demon to the people around him.  
  
"Hurry up, Boy!" Tamochi spat at the young man before him. He had blue spiky hair that struck every direction of the air around it, as well as red tinted glasses that were continually sliding down his frightened, sweaty, face. His name was Korey Chenli, and he was an orphan recruited to Shikura's services. A quite able hacker himself, he had become involved in the Blue dragons for protection, money and a home. Right now he was scared to death.  
  
"I'm trying, I told you the connection is failing, it will do you no good to rush anyway."  
  
The boy winced after saying this, because he felt the cold steel of a gun pressed to his temple, and Tamochi's putrid lips next to his ear.  
  
"Don't tell me what I'm better off doing child, it will be the end of you, I swear it. Now you were given a job, the fact that you're the only ignoramus here that can do it is the only thing keeping you alive. And if you don't think you are capable, you really don't have a reason to live, do you?"  
  
"No sir," the boy gulped, almost choking on the words. He felt a pitiful shame in himself when irrepressible tears rolled down his cheeks after this remark.  
  
Tamochi leaned closer, "Are you afraid?"   
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good," answered Tamochi. "You would be a fool to not be afraid in my presence."  
  
Korey just nodded. Tamochi stood up, and the boy sighed with relief. He was still alive.  
  
His silent rejoice came to early however, because the horrible man spontaneously turned, crashing the butt of the gun against the boy's face. He smiled with satisfaction and the crumpled heap of the child's body fell to the floor unconscious, a thin river of blood running from his cheek.  
  
"Shang!" he roared.  
  
"Yeah boss?"  
  
Tamochi's right-hand man entered, he was more of a man in a half actually. 6ft 9in, with short brown hair, a broad and muscular body, and as many piercings as the human body could accommodate. He was packing too. Laced cartridges were slung over his shoulders and crisscrossing on his chest, there was a knife in each boot, brass knuckles on each hand, and liquid explosives hanging from his belt. Shang Miyou was a man you did not light a match around (if you knew what was good for you that is.)  
  
"Take the boy to the bath and clean him up. When he wakes, give him his options and a demonstration." Tamochi ordered.  
  
"Right away, sir." Shang bowed down on one knee, and then stood up, picking the boy up by the collar on the back of his shirt. The blue-haired kid let out a soft moan but did not wake up. And Shang easily lifted his four foot figure out of the room.

Dodododo dododo (corny cowboy music) Bang!   
  
"Howdy Ya'll! We've got a hefty catch out thar today, don't we pard-ner?"  
  
"Shuck's that's right! And he's a little cutie too!"  
  
Punch looked at his partner skeptically. "Say Judy, isn't that young' un just that? A bit too young for you?"  
  
"It never hurts to dream Sugar!" She said, holding up a headshot of a skinny kid with blue hair, red glasses, and ripped blue jeans that seemed to have been taken from a surveillance graft.  
  
Punch got a kind of sick look on his face, as if he were thinking just what Judy could be dreaming about involving a little kid. Judy got a pouty look on her face after she saw Punch's, then rolled her eyes and went on with what she was saying.  
  
"Anyway for all you cowboys out there with your mind outta the gutters, we've got another hacker on the loose!"  
  
"That's right Judy, we haven't had this much trouble since before Radical Edward disappeared."  
  
"His name is Korey Chenli, and so far he's disabled three star gates, and has the ISSP after him for invading their mainframe ad changing vital personal information on formal leaders."  
  
"And that's not all!" Punch yelled.  
  
"Actually, Hon, it is." Judy corrected.  
  
"No it's not, Judy. You haven't told them how much he's worth yet."  
  
"Aw Garsh! I plum forgot! He's up for a whopping 25 million wulong."  
  
"That's good Judy, now we're outta time, see ya next show Cowboys!"  
  
Ed let out a low whistle. Ein, who was laying next to her, flicked an ear at the sound.  
  
"I guess all computer freaks have a thing for head wear, huh Ed?" Ed looked above her from her spot on the couch, Spike was leaning on the back of it and smiling.  
  
"Ed's not freaky." Edward said in a low voice.  
  
"Yeah you are, kid. But don't take it to heart." Spike answered, still smiling. "Looks like we got a new catch, how 'bout you find out where he is and then come with me to get him?"  
  
Ed's eyes widened at this. "Does Spike-person mean what he says?"  
  
Spike winked and let out a chuckle, "You bet ya little cow girl, now go get that info."  
  
Ed hopped up fast, with arms outstretched at her sides as she squealed with delight.  
  
"Yay! Edward is going to be a cow girl! Yippy ki Yay and Shucks howdy!"  
  
At this she dove over the couch , rolled on the floor, and ran for Tomato, which was sitting in the corner.  
  
Spike could only laugh at her enthusiasm, he shook his head and went to tell Jet where they were going. He assumed he was either in the hanger fixing the Swordfish II, or in the kitchen making his specialty, bell peppers and beef ( minus the beef due to lack of funds).  
  
_ Not anymore though_, thought Spike, _We're having beef tonight_.  
  
"Jet!" Spike yelled when he entered the hanger. All that could be heard resembling a reply was the sound of someone cracking their head on steel and swearing loudly.  
  
"Dammit!" Jet yelled, "What do you want, Spike?"  
  
"We have a target my man, I've decided to go after him, and I'm taking the kid."  
  
Jet grinned at this under the hood of the Redtail. Of course, Spike couldn't see how pleased Jet was at the fact Spike was doing his part to make the kid happy.  
  
"So who are you after, anyway?" Jet asked curiously.  
  
"It's kind of ironic, actually. But me and Ed are going on a hacker hunt." Spike answered.  
  
"A hacker, really? I haven't heard of a decent one since Edward has joined us. Boy or girl?"  
  
"A little boy, he's kinda short, so he might not be any younger than Ed actually. It's a shame really, when the crime rate has come down to children. His name is Korey Chenlo, or Chenla or something like that."  
  
"Sounds like an easy job," Jet commented. "He's probably not worth that much, is he?"  
  
"You'd be surprised," Spike answered, "25 million."  
  
"Wow," Jet whistled, "That's pretty heavy for a tyke, what did he do?"  
  
"Destroyed a couple star gates and messed with some stuff from your department."  
  
Jet came around Faye's ship and looked at Spike, wiping his hands on a rag and raising one eyebrow in curiosity.   
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Spike shrugged, "They were sketchy on the details, but it was something like trying to change personal data of ISSP leaders, though I don't know why anyone would want to do that. I sent Edward to get more information before we go."  
  
Jet's jaw contracted a grim look. "That's kind of shady, don't you think? What would a child need involving the ISSP? You would think if he was trying to make a difference, or bust someone out, then he wouldn't be bothered with the data of ISSP members. Unless of course, he's working for a higher power, that needed someone with skill but of no great importance to deal with things. But was also easily disposed of. Was there information of any other associate or operation?"  
  
"No," said Spike, "It was just about that one kid, they gave a description, but nothing on where he was last seen, his age, his status, or even where he comes from."  
  
Jet thought about this for a moment, rubbing his jaw in contemplation, "I don't like this, I don't like it at all."  
  
"Still," said Spike, "It's just a kid, how much trouble can he be?"  
  
"A lot under the right people. Take Faye with you."  
  
Spike stared in disbelief, "You gotta be shitting me Jet! I'm already taking Ed, it's only a child, what the hell do I need Faye for?!"  
  
Jet sighed, "Just as an extra precaution."  
  
Spike shook his head, "No, no way, I'm doing this for Ed, and so we finally have some decent protein-based food around here. I am not dealing with Faye too!" he turned at this and started to walk away.  
  
"Spike!" he stopped in mid-step.   
  
"Please Spike, I just have a really bad feeling about this, don't you think that it's all a little too easy?"  
  
"I think it's convenient."  
  
"I think it's wrong, please Spike, take Faye."  
  
"Fine! But this is a wasted effort, she's gonna be a bitch about it, her and Ed will get in a fight, and do you know who I'm going to blame, Jet? I'm going to blame you."  
  
"Fine Spike, just be careful."  
  
Spike snorted at this and walked out of the hanger in a grudge.  
  
_ I am on a roll today_, Jet thought to himself before he went back to work on the Red Tail, he was sure Faye would need it.

_A/N: I am finally getting to the BANGS! and BOOMS! And it will be oh so much fun. Here are some responses to people kind enough to reveiw._

_MalletWielderOfDoom: Ed will be safe, and anyone that does anything to her will have to pay the price, rest assured. Becuase it is simply the best, and in this story I am God! Whohaha.Thanx._

_OsuwariTetsusaiga: I am trying the hardest out of anything else to be true to the show, Edward is my favorite character, but I don't want to write something stupid without the other hilarious character dialogue. Thank you._

__


	4. It Begins

** It Begins (Dun Dun Duuuuuun)**

_ A/N: Ok, so wow. I was under the impression that no one like Ed and that it was my sole duty as a dedicted fan to make her a good impression. But was I surprised by the reveiws I've gotten form people who love her just as much as I do. So thanx Guys and Kudos to you all!_

_Disclaimers: In the sole interest of all those big mean lawful types who stomp on small coffee business's and never sign petitions to save the elusive albino singing merma-opilus, I do not own Cowboy Bebop, and I am not associated with the show in any way except that it is my favorite anime and I love it. The ideas for this story are mine. Spike, Faye, Ed, Jet, and Ein are not._

_Claimers: Tamochi, Korey and Shang are 700% mine. So you suits can't have them! that is all. And on to the show._

"So what exactly is the plan anyway?" Faye asked , impatiently tapping her foot on the ship's floor. Metallic clangs echoed off the wall and Spike neatly kicked her ankle to get her to stop.   
  
Sometimes, they really did act like children.  
  
Spike and Faye were standing behind Edward, who was typing on Tomato. The bright yellow glow of the screen reflected off of the pair's brown and green eyes as the watched Ed curiously. The girl's finger's moved over the keyboard quickly and smoothly to a rhythmic dance that the young hacker knew all too well.  
  
"Ed? What's the deal? Didn't you hear me before?" Faye whined.  
  
"Quiet Faye, Faye, Ed is in the zooone." said Ed, almost singing the last word.  
  
"Just get as much information on the kid as possible," Spike broke in, "Jet said he had a bad feeling and we want to know if there's a reason behind it."  
  
"Aye Spike person." said Ed over her typing.  
  
They watched as the program Edward used to get what she needed on the net swarmed unto the screen. Soon the computer was just a box filled with jumbled letters, numbers, and smiley faces. Neither Spike nor Faye understood what it meant, but by the way Edward looked at it, with her jaw set and a serious look on her always smiling face, she knew exactly what it telling her. Almost as if it was a language that she had studied her whole life.  
  
By power of 'no other alternative', it was the guess of the crew that Korey had no parents, because any attempt at finding word on his family was a dead end. So now the search of the Ganymede orphanages had begun. But it was unbelievably hard to get anything from child databases. Ed still did it, it was just really hard.  
  
It came time for a confirmed password to be entered in order to log in, and all that was seen was a comical, blooped head, pull at the box with it's determined and well animated teeth. It tugged until a hole ripped into the screen.  
  
"Ed is in the network." Ed informatively pronounced. "Korey must be found, but where is he? Where has Chen-li gooone-o, where is he aaaat? Ah hah!"  
  
Faye leaned over the child's shoulder to see what the revelation was.  
  
"Korey is missing."  
  
Faye sighed at this, "We already knew that, Ed. Give us something important."  
  
"No," said Spike, shaking his head. "Look at the date," he pointed out, raising his finger an tapping on the screen.   
  
"It says he became missing from the orphanage for over a year. It was their responsibly to find him since he had been there for more than three."  
  
"But how did he get there to begin with?" Faye wondered aloud.  
  
"He just showed up." Spike shrugged, scanning the writing on the screen for an answer.  
  
"Apparently he seemed happy enough and then one day he vanished, but his uncle adopted him after he came back."  
  
"He just showed up and was adopted, no questions asked?" Faye asked skeptically.  
  
"No no Faye Faye," Ed corrected. "His uncle had to adopt him. Statement said that he was being harassed by city policemen after he found Kooorey, and so he had to claim him or go to jail. Naughty naughty."  
  
"Ed, What does this guy look like? And what's his name?"  
  
Ed typed a bit more, and then a profile of a man came unto the screen, it was accompanied by a headshot, as well as all his personal data.  
  
"Tamochi Shakura, huh?" Spike commented, "Not very friendly looking is he?"  
  
"That little frightened kid ran away from a public orphanage to be with that freak? That place must have been horrible!" said Faye.  
  
No one noticed how Ed had sunk back into the chair she was in, until Spike looked down and saw her wide eyes.  
  
"What's the matter with you, kid?"  
  
All Ed said in response was, "Bad man, very bad man."  
  
A harsh bark of the welsh corgi resonated from behind the three, causing then to turn and look at Ein. Jet was just coming through the door, so it was their assumption that he had barked at him.  
  
"He's very very bad." Ed stated again firmly.  
  
"How do you know?" Faye questioned, leaning forward for a better look. "I'll bet you've never even met him.  
  
"Says here," Spike continued in an attempt to keep the focus, "The Tomachi has quite a criminal record and that his adoption efforts for Chenli did not come easy."  
  
Faye looked at him, "So how did he even get the kid if his records were bad? Don't you have to be an upstanding citizen to take on a responsibility of a child?"  
  
Jet fielded this one, "This world is corrupt, it's a sad thing but it's true, the only reason this guy got what he wanted was probably to get Korey off the state's welfare."  
  
"No no no," said Ed. "He can't be the bad guy, not him, it's bad scary man, not Korey."  
  
"She's got a point," said Spike. "Why would a kid care about star gates? Or even the ISSP? If I had it, I'd bet a lot of money on the idea that Shikura is using his "nephew" in his own little schemes in exchange for something else."  
  
"They don't exactly look related," Faye agreed.  
  
"Wait a minute," Jet stalled the conversation so he could catch up, "Are you trying to tell me, you think the person with the bounty on his head isn't the bad guy, but a an innocent accomplice? And instead of finding a kid that would be more than easy enough to catch, you want to bring this guy-" Jet jabbed his thumb at Tamochi's picture on the screen, - "into the police's limelight, hence forth , nobly saving the kid who everyone thought was responsible , from a lifetime in prison?"  
  
Spike snorted and lit a cigarette, "No, actually, I was going to bring the little punk in and get my money, I could care less if he was innocent or not."  
  
"Aw, Spike," Jet tsk'ed, "Just when I thought you had grown a heart and a conscience."  
  
"Oh, don't start with that crap again, Jet. If he got himself into that mess, than it's his problem, I just want some bell peppers and beef with some actual beef in it!"   
  
"Wait a minute," Faye interrupted. "Wait, wait, wait, I thought you didn't like hackers, Spike. Why are you going through all this trouble to find him?"  
  
Spike looked a little guiltily before answering, "It's a big reward and we're getting desperate."  
  
"But there was another guy up on Big Shot for the same price, he's a little more your type don't you-  
  
Spike took Faye roughly by the arm, "Can I talk to you alone Faye?" He pulled her out of the common room, and down the hall until they had reached the rotating corridor that led outside. Spike stopped in front of it, where he was sure he was out of earshot of the other two, and Faye viciously jerked her arm out of his grasp.  
  
"Hey! What is your problem?"  
  
"Listen, I promised Jet I'd take Ed with me the next time I went on a mission."  
  
"So?"  
  
"Think about it, Faye. Now honestly, how do you think Ed would perform on a trip that involved people shooting at her?"  
  
Faye thought about it for a moment. She pictured Spike stuck behind a pillar in the dark with his back to the stone, trying to keep Ed from running into the line of fire while also trying to get a few good shots in. Her vision included a bullet ripping through Spike's shoulder and then him slumping to the ground, while Ed danced around hysterically at the site of blood.  
  
"Faye? What the hell are you smiling about?"  
  
Faye didn't realize she was smiling at all, but she didn't feel the least bit guilty about it either.  
  
"Nothing, Spike. But I understand what you're saying. A hacker hunt would be low-key enough for someone that eccentric.  
  
"Good," Spike nodded. "Then there's nothing else to say, except of course, that your coming along as well."  
  
The vision continued relentlessly all the same, this latest version involving Faye running to help and getting pounced on by Ed and two large neanderthalegic men picking her up and carrying her to the mountains, ready to make her a dual bride. She saw them walk off with her draped on their shoulders, the loin cloths on their hips flapping in the wind.   
  
Needless to say, she really wasn't smiling anymore.  
  
"What!?" She screamed (Yeah, Jet and Ed definitely heard that).  
  
"Well if you want your share," Spike said smoothly, "Then I'll be damned if your going to sit in this cushy place and do nothing."  
  
"No! How could you?" Faye exclaimed, "You're controlling me with money! That's so unfair!"  
  
"You're going then?" Spike asked cheekily.  
  
"Yes," Faye grudgingly replied.  
  
The crew prepared for the journey about to unfold. Jet decided it was his duty to hold down the fort. And the problem of transportation was soon the only obstacle holding them back.  
  
"She can't ride in my ship," Faye snuffed, "There's no way in hell."  
  
"Maybe she could ride in the Swordfish," Spike began," But, there may not be enough room."  
  
"Ed can do it," said Edward, staring up at her spiky-headed comrade. "Watch Spike-person, watch how small Ed can be." The very strange girl then preceded to roll herself into into a tightly compacted human ball, and to add to it, rolled along the floor backwards. She then rolled unto her feet again and stood up proudly.  
  
"See, Spike-person? Ed can do it!" she swore proudly.  
  
"Ok," Spike said decisively, "I guess Ed's riding with me."  
  
It took a while for the crew in general to get ready after that. Faye was seen preening herself for so-called "worthier men" in the Bebop bathroom. Heavily applying lipstick and perfume to her body, as well as combing out and perfecting her hair. So as not to be caught unprepared of course.  
  
Spike was gathering as much artillery as he could from his room and among various places on the ship. He walked into the common room, his arms loaded with a machine gun, a can of nerve gas, two pairs of hand cuffs, a long knife, a handgun, a flamethrower, a shotgun, and an electric tazer.  
  
He bent over and dumped his collection on the couch, when he heard Jet clear his throat behind him.  
  
"You do remember that this is just a child right?"   
  
Spike laughed nervously and slapped himself in the forehead for the second time that day, "Of course old buddy, I was just taking inventory," he posed, patting the machine gun convincingly.  
  
Jet snorted in disgust and left the room.  
  
Spike picked through the pile and ended up with only the handgun, the handcuffs, and the can of nerve gas, in the instance that their little blue friend was feeling "wiry".  
  
Meanwhile, Ed was in her deep dark, room, hidden somewhere far inside Bebop. The task of what she should bring was a hard one. She had only been outside Bebop a few times, and it was never to do much of anything. So what would she need? She gazed around her sparsely furnished room. There was a bed and desk, as well as a mini dresser with three pairs of shorts and two shirts. The only removable thing in her room was Tomato. So Ed shrugged, and pulling some rope out, created a make-shift backpack, so she could bring it with her. As a hacker, what better tool did she have other than her computer? Exactly.  
  
As soon as she was certain the rope was secure, she ran out of he room squealing, and then giggled madly when the noises bounced off the empty halls and were delivered back to her.   
  
She boarded the swordfish happily in front of Spike and curled up behind the driver's chair. Where she contently fell asleep. Spike smiled at her quiet snoring as he cruised toward the northern part of Ganymede, Jet had already cleared them for landing, and the ride was uneventful. He and Faye pulled into the many hangers lining the streets on Ganymede. And he gently woke Ed up.  
  
"Is it time for the adventure, Spike-person?" She asked groggily.  
  
Spike nodded and smiled, and Ed's body broke into it's livelihood. She jumped out of the ship and screamed with joy, ending with a couple circles and summersaults. This was finally her chance to shine, to show her friends exactly what she was made of, and there was no way she would blow it.  
  
But the mission was destined to fail, and though it wouldn't be Ed's fault, it was definitely because of her.

_A/N: Not a great cliff-hanger, but not bad if I do say so myself, and I don't._

_r/r:_

_Sanima: No one will stand a chnce with Spike and Ed on the case! Tis' true!_

_ Crazyhanyoued: I believe you changed your name. Yes, yes, go and watch session 11 mamy times. For that one is my favorite, And if you see a stranger, follow him._

_ MalletWielderofDoom: I'm actually starting to feel intimidated by ther mallet, please put it away before you scare the children._

_Thank you everyone for the reveiws, you are all very kind!_


	5. Sorry, Sir No Smokin

Sorry Sir, There's No Smoking Here  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own Cowboy Bebop or Ed, Faye,Jet, Spike and Ein. I wish I did, but I am reduced to typing a meager fanfic. That is all.  
  
Claimers- Ha ha! Korey, Tamochi, and Shang are mine!  
  
"Uhhhh."   
  
A soft moan escaped the boy's lips as he slowly regained consciousness. His head felt heavy and swollen, he reached his hand up to touch the side of his face that hurt the most, and he found he could not. Trying to move it resulted in a small tinkling metal on metal sound, and as Korey arduously opened his watering eyes, he saw a thin glint of metal.  
  
Those bastards handcuffed me to the freaking table!   
  
He found that his eyes wouldn't allow much light in, and was partially thankful that he was being kept in a dark room. Further examination concluded that he had been laid on a leather couch in one of the empty offices of Tamochi's building, there were tons of them anyway. The blinds were pulled shut, and through the cracks in them, the boy could see an orange glint of light.  
  
It must be afternoon. So I've either been asleep for just a night, or maybe it's been longer than that.  
  
He looked around as best as he could, which didn't get him far considering both hands were subdued. In front of the couch he was on was a heavy metal coffee table, the three-dimensional designs in the side left plenty of holes and squares and such in it. And whoever had tied him up had used that to their advantage, having laced the cuff chain through one of the holes and attaching the cuffs to each of the young man's wrists. But strangely, this wasn't what worried him the most.  
  
Tamochi is going to kill me as soon as he's done with me, and I'm just digging my grave deeper by pissing him off.   
  
Screw it, I haven't been running this long to get stopped by that monster, I'm getting out of this hell hole.  
  
Indeed, he wasn't caught unprepared by his current state, it was just another puzzle to him, and he knew how to solve it. The frames on his glasses were splintered for protective purposes, and it wasn't obvious to anyone but him because of how well the pieces fit together. He simply carefully slid the intricately carved one of the bunch out, (having to bend his arms and pull his sore head forward to do so) and worked with it in his teeth until the cuff popped open with a snap of metal.  
  
He sat up on the couch and rubbed his wrists, then tried to stand. Though a little wobbly, he was able to move, and Chenli slowly made his way to the office door. With utmost care and as quietly as possible, he delicately turned the knob.  
  
Damn! It's locked!  
  
He reached for his handy lock pick, and began to diffuse the door's lock. That's how Shang found him when he barged in to check on his hostage. The door opened inward and knocked Korey to the floor. The brute of a man stepped in and looked down at the frail boy in glasses.  
  
"So, my little pet, just where do you think you're going?"  
  
Edward probably would have gone on with the singing and dancing if the rest of the crew had been so inclined as to let her.   
  
They weren't.  
  
"Ed! You gotta calm down!" Spike instructed.  
  
"Yeah," Faye put in, having landed the Redtail behind Spike's Swordfish and walked up behind the two as she curiously watched Edward do a quadruple summersault.   
  
"I've said this before, I know," (Spike rolled his eyes) "But Earthlings are the weirdest people in the solar system. You can't act normal here, Ed, you have to act right."  
  
"No", said Spike, "We want her to act normal and blend in here."  
  
"I mean, we don't want her to act normal for herself."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Ed's normal is different from other people's normal."  
  
"Oh," said Spike, finally understanding. "Ok, so Ed, stop this," he grabbed the girl's arm and pulled her into a standing position. "And just, stay off the ground, walk upright."  
  
"And no squealing," Faye added.  
  
"-or rolling."  
  
"-or singing."  
  
"-or making up words."  
  
"-or getting electrocuted in any way, in fact, don't touch anything at all." Spike concluded lighting a cigarette.  
  
"-and don't talk to anyone either."  
  
"-and if you see who we're looking for, come and get me or Spike, don't you try to get him yourself, understand?"  
  
Edward looked up at her comrades and sighed.  
  
"Aiya, this won't be as fun as Ed thought it would."  
  
"That's something else," Faye jumped, pointing at the girl, "Stop talking of yourself like 'Ed did this' or 'Ed did that', it's really strange, it confused us when we first met you, and it will confuse other people here too.  
  
Because Edward is Edward.   
  
Spike remembered that part with a grin. He remembered how surprised they were to find the great Radical Edward was not a six foot tall, basketball playing, cross-dressing alien superhuman, but was in fact, and thirteen year old girl. Yet he had to give the kid props for getting the rumors to that extent to begin with. And she certainly lived up to the skills part of the reputation, if nothing else.  
  
"But if Ed is not supposed to talk to people here, how is Ed going to confuse them?"  
  
Faye's eyes narrowed at this, "Don't get smart with me you little punk! I'm doing this for you, after all."  
  
"Oh yes Faye," Spike snorted, "You're just so noble."  
  
"Don't you start!" she snapped back.  
  
"Come on," said Spike without faltering, "Let's get this over with."   
  
The trio walked around the ships and got on the elevator placed at the back wall of the hanger. Spike pushed the button marked LOBBY and tried not to laugh at Ed's attempt to "contain the regular Edward". Her eyes were wide in wonder and she kept twitching her shoulders instead or talking or jumping for joy. It was really rather pathetic, especially when her tongue lolled out of her mouth and she started to drool a bit.  
  
The cylinder-like elevator booth traveled down it's glass tube and to it's destination. Spike raised an eye at the hustle and bustle inside the station-like building. Through the gaps in people swarming throughout the establishment, he could see the exit to the street. He tapped Edward on the shoulder and when she looked up at him he pointed to it, Edward nodded and started walking when the elevator opened.  
  
They were half-way to their destination when a station hand stopped them. He was a very polite and stern looking man dressed in the company's uniform. He had short brown hair, was vaguely tall and had stopped in front of the trio to block their way to the door.  
  
"Excuse me sir, but there is no smoking in this building, Public health codes, I'm sure you understand."  
  
"Oh," said Spike, a bit confused. "No problem, I was just leaving anyway." Spike went around the man and continued toward the door, but the hand ran ahead and blocked his move toward freedom once again.  
  
"Sir, please extinguish you cigarette before leaving the building, if anyone were to see you, we could face serious problems."  
  
"But…" Spike stood there dumbfounded.  
  
"O for the love of God!" Faye exclaimed and ripped the cigarette out of Spike's mouth, she then threw it to the ground and smashed it into the floor with her foot. Grabbing Spike's arm she dragged him around the hand once again and briskly walked to the door with Edward running and her heels and Spike angry at the waste of a perfectly good cigarette.  
  
"You better stick with what your wife wants, sir." the station hand shouted," She just might keep you out of trouble."  
  
Spike ripped around at this comment and roared, "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"  
  
"Come on, Honey," said Faye through gritted teeth, "We don't have time for this."  
  
"Aiya indeed says Edward." Ed sighed.  
  
"What did I tell you about that?" Faye asked her, while still dragging Spike along.  
  
"Not to do it."  
  
"Remember it then."  
  
Finally making it to the street outside the cursed hanger's station, the three stopped to gather their wits. The question of where to start their search was at the top of two of their minds. The third was eying the people walking by, as the stared at her absence of shoes and socks.  
  
Guess which one the third was.  
  
"Ed, where do hackers like to hang out?" Spike asked, blissfully getting another cigarette out of his front pocket and lighting it.  
  
"Edward liked Earth, but too many rocks fell and too many things blew up. I don't know about Ganymede hackers, Edward is an Earth hacker."  
  
"Ok… so we could start with Tamochi, he's supposed to be the guardian of the little troublemaker, isn't he?"  
  
Spike pulled out his communicator that all the Bebop members had, and started to tell Ed to look up the location they needed, but then remembered she was standing right beside him and put it back in his jacket.  
  
"Ed, look up Tamochi's place of residence."  
  
"Ed can't unless she finds a connection."  
  
Spike rolled his eyes, "then find one."  
  
Seeing a telephone booth, Ed ran to it and ripped off the box's lid that contained all the wires. She disconnected two and twisted them into a plug for Tomato, then sat in the middle of the sidewalk and began typing like it was the most natural thing in the world.  
  
Spike and Faye just watched with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Ah hah! Two blocks from here is Bad Man's apartment, but he also has a loft downtown.  
  
Bad Man is doing well."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Ed brought up Bad man's bank account, he has over 200 million wulong inside. He is veeeey rich."  
  
"Great," smirked Faye, "You two go to one location and look for the kid, and I'll take the other."  
  
Spike glared at her, "Fine. We'll take the closest one, You can walk, Faye."  
  
"With a body like this, are you kidding me?" she asked curtly and after taking a brief look at the computer to get the address, stepped off the street curb and walked briskly in the opposite direction.  
  
"I'll call you if I find anything out!" she crooned.  
  
"It's all fine and good to call, but that doesn't mean I'll answer." Spike grumbled back.  
  
"Come on, Ed."  
  
Edward picked up Tomato and after carefully taking the make-shift plug out of it, she wrapped the rope around it and flipped it unto her back, where she tied it cross-like around her shoulders. Spike stood there patiently until she was situated.  
  
"So where is this place at, Ed?"  
  
"Apacochi street."  
  
"And that is where?"  
  
"Just follow Ed."  
  
Spike shrugged his shoulders and stuck his hands in his pockets, portraying a very relaxed walk as he followed Edward to God only knew where.  
  
Ok, so that's all for a while, I wanted to go into more than I did but it would be better for me to divide it into two chapters. I'm going on vacation so don't expect any new updates for a week or two.  
  
MalletWielderofDoom- Thank you for putting it down for a while, though if Korey getting hurt makes you angry, you might not want to read the next chapter… heh heh.  
  
Crazyhanyoued- Nay, you are not the only reveiwer, I have three other regulars and dedicated Ed fan's as well.  
  
Faye-Valentine-cbbebop- though I appreciate the thought, I have a different idea involving Ed and Korey's encounter, but thank you anyway.  
  
Kelli- Thanks for the constructive critism, I know that no one talks a lot, but they all have no problem in complaining or yelling at each other. And if I don't make them say certain things, the story won't go along as smoothly.  
  
Sanima- Who among us does not adore the noble Spike? I cannot name one. But he is quirking funny and of course he and Faye will take care of Ed.   
  
Thanks everyone! 


	6. Watch Out For Cars

Disclaimer- I do not own Jet, Spike, Faye, Ed or Ein blah blah blah.

Claimer- I do own Korey, Tamochi, Shang and Jasmine. So there!

Watch Out For Cars

"Apocochi! Apocoooochi street, is where we are gooooing."

"Stop singing, Ed."

"Ok Spike-person, no problem."

Spike grunted at this response and lit yet another cigarette. He was going through them fast today.

In front of him, Ed walked as upright as a soldier, a soldier with her legs kicking up into the air with every step, that is. Frankly, Spike was curious to see if the kid could actually walk like that for two blocks. He knew she had a LOT of energy, but still , it was two freakin' blocks like that!

Actually, Spike didn't mind the walking at all, it was the singing that really got on his nerves. This little escapade was starting to turn into a more than he thought it would have originally been. He suddenly remembered why he hated hacker hunts, the well-meaning good Samaritan Spike had just crawled back into the tightly locked shell that it had dared to open, probably never to be seen.. for a good while again anyway.

He sighed, this was so boring! Where were his crazy egotistical, ammo packing, kick-ass, normal bad guys?! Why the hell was he doing this for the kid? If she was always so damn happy, then why did this bout of sadness result in something so drastic as to change his preferred choice of villains?

This was a load of crap. And it couldn't get any worse than that.

A great clap of thunder boomed over the two, while lost in his thoughts he hadn't noticed the looming clouds and the quickened pace of the people on the street who were trying to get indoors before the rain fell. With good reason he supposed, he had remembered Jet saying something about Ganymede rain being unusually heavier than the rain on other planets. How heavy could it be though? He had been in some pretty good storms himself, surely it wasn't much worse than that. It couldn't possibly be.

A bolt of lightning cracked the ground about 100 feet down the street from him and scared the hell out of Ed as well as himself.

"Holy Shit!" he yelled, nearly jumping out of his skin. Edward's wide eyes was all Spike needed to know she was expressing the same reaction.

"Ed, we need to get inside now!"

For once Ed had no comments on this, let alone arguments to it. But finding an inside was going to be hard, actually it was a severe problem, all the shops along the streets had CLOSED signs in the window because it was 5:15. And they only thing Spike could see open were taverns. Good for him, bad for Ed.

"Where to we go Spike-person?" asked Ed, kind of cowering from the last shock of lightning that rocked the street. Spike turned his mismatched brown eyes to Ed's amber ones, ready to tell her he had no clue. But his words stopped at the look of horror on Ed's face.

"What is it?" he asked curiously.

"Waterfall on land." was all Ed muttered, looking behind him.

Spike turned to look down the street and gasped, what he saw was amazing. There was basically a wall of water rolling toward them, falling from the sky, he heard the loud noise of rolling drops as the rain hit the street and spread out.

Jet wasn't kidding about the Ganymede rain.

"Run Ed!"

"Where?" Asked Ed her voiced confused.

"There's a Tavern up ahead about a block and a half, I can see the neon lights, it says "Parsky's", just run for it."

Edward took off running (on two feet this time) and Spike followed close behind. He had to pump his long legs as hard as possible just to keep up with the eccentric child. He could hear the storm moving up fast behind them, he also had the thought stuck in his head about how ridiculous it was to run from some stupid rain.

They got to the end of the first block in about 73 seconds, and neither even considered pressing the crosswalk button that would safely stop any cars coming down the street they were running into.

That was a bad idea.

As Ed was nearing toward the curb, her knees bent and she prepared to vault into the street ahead. She didn't hear the squealing tires over the roar of the storm and only Spike saw the flash of black metal pummeling toward his comrade.

"Ed! Look out!" he yelled at the top of his lungs, but she had reached the middle of the crossing and wasn't able to hear. The car seemed to speed up when it saw the girl in the road, and so did Spike Spiegel.

Reaching an instant state of alertness that his life's happenings had so expertly prepared him for, Spike rushed toward Ed and scooped her up and he leapt to the other side of the street. She was so skinny and light that it wasn't hard to keep the same speed he previously had as he saved her.

All of this happened in an instant, Spike had moved like water, not even thinking about what he needed to do or about the result of doing it, in his true fashion.

The black car hit the brakes so hard that the back end swerved around, placing the it's nose in the opposite direction that it had been going. Spike stood on the sidewalk with Ed in his arms, watching the driver curiously. But the windows were tinted and no one stepped out, or even raised any harsh words.

"What is Spike-person doing?" asked Ed calmly, looking up at him from her seat in his arms.

Spike's mismatched brown eyes met Ed's amber ones,.

"I was saving your ass, kid." he replied flatly.

"Oh, ok Spike-person. Are you done now?"

"Yeah," said Spike, a bit surprised at how calm Edward was being. He gently laid her on the sidewalk. After he stood back up, he heard the click of a car door opening. He spun around, ready to really let fly some words about watching out for kids (very un-like to Spike, but for the case of Edward ) when _she_ stepped out of the car.

The first thing he saw was a very shapely female leg with black leather knee-high boots on, step onto the ground, then a very tall, thin and well endowed woman stood up. She had long dark hair that fell to her waist in an elegant and rich braid, bright blue eyes, and darkly tanned skin. By looking at her outfit, Spike guessed she had just about as much modesty as Faye Valentine. It consisted of a shortly cut red halter top, a black leather mini skirt, and black gloves on her long elegant fingers that slip to her forearms.

There was also a belt of large gold rings hanging casually on her waist.

After she stepped out of her car, she opened a red umbrella and held it over her head with accurate enough timing to be supposed. The rain started to fall, first a light sprinkle, and then turning into a quickly accelerated downpour. She smiled sweetly at Ed and Spike who were looking at her with a somewhat grumpy contempt. Their Spiky red and green hair was now utterly drenched, as well as clinging annoyingly to the sides of their frowning faces. Though raising an eyebrow at this, the woman did not seem all that sympathetic.

"That was quite a trick, handsome," she said ,walking over to stand in front of Spike and stare at him with her bright blue eyes. Her voice was smooth and seductive, and the green-haired man's heart fluttered for a brief moment at the sound of it.

"What are you talking about?" Spike asked unkindly, glaring at the woman as the rain poured down his face and slid over his nose and past his eyes and collected at the corner of his mouth.

The woman smiled at this. "I was talking about your speed. You are incredibly fast and obviously strong. It's a shame that I've never seen you around here before."

"Think of me as a tourist with extremely bad luck," Spike answered flatly.

"Well Mr. Tourist, if you ever happen to need a job, I want you to contact me, my supervisor will be most pleased in meeting you and having you join our team."

"And just who is this supervisor?" asked Spike, more nicely than the first time, and even with a tiny sparkle in his eye.

"Are you interested in the position?" asked the woman with pursed lips.

"Not at the moment, but maybe later." Spike said as smoothly as possible, considering how hard the rain was coming down. Somehow, just talking to this woman made getting out of the lightning seem unimportant. And he didn't care that he was wet, or that he was on Ganymede for a reason. And who even cared if she almost run over Ed? The kid was sturdy, she could take getting hit by a car. None of that seemed to matter at all.

"Call me, when you're really interested, then." said the woman with another one of her hypnotizing smiles, "This is one of those things that you can't turn back from." She held out a business card, when Spike went to take it, she withdrew it quickly and brought it to her lips. Looking up at Spike with innocence, she kissed the edge, leaving lip marks from her dark red lipstick.

"Okay," Spike muttered, his tongue kind of slurring his words, he stupidly took the card and shoved it into his vest pocket. His _BEST_ vest pocket, where only his cigarettes ever had the privilege of going.

Ed stared up at this scene with curious fascination. What was wrong with Spike-person? Why was he acting so goofy and loopy? It was strange to see anyone mirror her actions.

"Spikey!" lopped Edward, "Spikey-man, we have to find Tamochi, come on, Spikey, we need to go! What about Koooorey? And now it's cold, we need to go!"

The woman's eyes narrowed dangerously at this comment, and Spike didn't see it ,since he had turned his head toward Edward to scold her for her outburst. But Ed did see it. And the look of anger and hatred had completely traded itself for a now false smile when he had turned back around to face the girl again.

"Spike-man, did you-" Ed started.

"Be quiet Ed, you've said enough as it is," Spike interrupted with a snap.

"If you don't mind me asking," started the woman unperturbed, "May I have your name?"

Spike smiled mischievously, "Only if I can have yours."

"Oh I see how you're going to be," the woman sniffed curtly, "It's just as well I suppose. My name is Jasmine Velincio."

"And my name is Spike Spiegel," said Spike, humorously taking Jasmine's hand and kissing it.

"My, we are charming aren't we? Well Mr. Spiegel, I will be leaving you now, as I am not fond of wet weather. It was a pleasure."

"Yes it was," answered Spike.

Jasmine turned and walked casually back to her vehicle and slid into the driver's seat. She nodded at Spike before closing the door and starting her car. She turned the car sharply before peeling out down the street and burning rubber down the road, just as oblivious to the stop signs and crosswalks as before. Spike stood in the rain and watched her go, then turned to Edward.

"Didn't we tell you not to talk? You could have gave away something."

"That flower-lady doesn't like Spike and Edward," Ed said lightly.

"That's funny," said Spike with a laugh, " I thought she liked me very well"

"She's bad." stated Ed stubbornly.

"What is with the 'he's bad, she's bad' bit anyway? Just because they act normal doesn't make them bad." pointed out Spike. " Forget it. I'm cold, wet and need a drink." Spike ended.

Ed just sighed, and the two who had been running with everything they had before, succumbed to being wet as they slowly walked in the rain, thunder and lightning, toward Parsky's tavern.

The blue-haired boy stared up at the horrific man glaring down at him. He was in shock at the fact he had been so close to escaping, but instead, let himself get caught by something so stupid.

"You didn't answer my question, you little whelp," Shang growled.

"I didn't think you had the brainpower to handle the response if I gave you one," retorted Korey with a snarl. He knew Shang couldn't do anything serious to him without getting into trouble with Tamochi. At least he was safe on the that level, and ironically by the man he felt endangered by.

At least, he hoped he was.

Shang seemed to contemplate this response to the best of his ability (and Korey guessed that wasn't much) he then gave a look of descision and heavily reached for Korey's throat.

The boy tried to move away but wasn't quick enough as the brute of a man roughly grabbed a handful of his shirt front and ripped his small body upward.

"Do you think you're cute, my little friend? I sure don't ."

"Well I didn't expect you to," said Korey nervously.

Shang swung the arm holding Korey over and slammed the boy into the wall, knocking a black and whte clock of fit's hook as he did so. It shattered when it hit the ground. Korey winced audibly at the pain now moving down his spine.

"I was told to give you a demonstration," breathed Shang harshly.

"No need to, I believe you as it is," added Korey hastily.

"You still don't know when to shut your mouth do you?" laughed Shang. "It's a real shame that I'm going to enjoy this so much."

Korey began kicking his legs, trying to get down from the wall. His skinny arms were pulling at Shangs fingers in an attempt to release his grip. The shirt was tightened around his throat and nearly strangling him. He strained everything he had to fight against the man, but it only exhausted his body more, and he was no further than when he had started.

"Oh, do you want down, sweet heart?" Shang asked mockingly. "Well by all means, let me help you down."

Korey found himself thrown to the hard floor in the next instant. He was already winded, and his head was throbbing deeply, but then a new pain dug into his side as Shang kicked him, he rolled once and tried to get up, but a heavy boot then rested on his chest, forcing him down.

"You know what, my little pet? I've been thinking of a solution to our problems with you. Tamochi only really needs your fingers and your head. So how 'bouts I break them skinny legs? It ain't like you's needs 'em or anyting, am I right? Hows 'bouts I just snap 'em both into little pieces?"

Korey's eyes widened at te thought and possibility of this and he started squirming under the mans foot in an atempt to get out.

'Oh," Shang crooned, "Don't tell me you's don't likes the idea. It's a real shame kid, It's a real damn shame!" He lifted his foot quickly and was almost ready to drop it down hard on Korey's chest when the door swung open behind him.

"Shang enough," a voice firmly ordered.

The big man's face drooped into a frown when he saw who was speaking. He stepped away from the child on the ground and gave a slight bow.

"What is it Ms. Velincio?" he asked.

A/n: Was that a better cliff-hanger? I'm just curiouse. I mean, how many people saw that coming? (probably a lot.) That is all for now. I don't have time to do responses right now. So I just want to Thank Sanima, Kelli, Crazyhanyoued, and GothicKnight for your reveiws. The next chapter should be up relatively faster than this one. At least, I hope.


	7. Out of the Elevator and in Too Deep

A/N: So, I have come to the conclusion that I can't just give this up. I've never had fans before. Do any one you people realize that I haven't updated for six months?! I mean, I was just going to drop all this, but I guess I can't leave all you flock of my faithful hanging. I will finish this story for you guys. Are you happy LadyKnight? 

** 7. Out of the Elevator and in Too Deep.**

"What do you mean she can't come in? It's pouring down rain outside!"

"I'm sorry sir, I don't allow minors in my bar."

"Ed's not a minor. Ed's a little girl!" Ed wailed in exasperation. But to no avail. The bartender simply stopped talking and pointed to the door. Spike kicked it open, ushering Edward out in front of him and then slammed it in anger after he had passed through behind her.

"Great," he muttered through the slowing rain, "This is just wonderful, Ed. This is excellent."

Ed padded up beside Spike, her feet slapping on the wet ground and making a flapping noise as they did so.  
"Isn't Spike-person having fun? He said he wanted to go to Parsky's Sparkys and now he has."

"Yeah. Well Edward, the point of going of going to Parsky's to begin with was to get a drink, not to go there in general. And now I am stuck in the street with you, cold wet and well… drinkless."

Ed blinked up at him, "Spike person doesn't like being with Edward?"

Spike sighed at this, "No Ed, you're fine at certain times, and perhaps under the influence of certain drugs, but I'm just disappointed right now. This isn't going the way I expected it to at all."

"Then why isn't Spike person up from his down?"

Spike stared curiously at the girl after she said this.  
"What?"

"I know how to make Spike-person happy," Edward boasted proudly, "I'll find Korey-person for you, that will make you happy. Won't it?"

The girl gave two jumps off the balls of her feet, and took off down the road before anything could stop her.

Spike took off after her, but was caught into a surprised stop when his communicator rang.

"Spike" the female voice said.

The man rolled his eyes and pulled the unit out of his pocket.

"What do you want Faye? I'm kinda busy. Ed just ran off."

"Don't let her near there, where you were going I mean, I got this guy talking at the loft. It's not a living quarters, it's more of a shipping ground. Everything Tamochi needs comes here first, and he's really packing."

"What do you mean?" asked Spike curiously.

"I mean the only things here are guns, ammo and drugs. According to an unwilling informant, this guy is really dangerous, and the reason Korey's bounty is so high is because he's Tamochi's little pet."

"Just what informant are you talking about Faye?"

The view of the communicator went from Faye's frowning face to that of a man who looked scared out of his pants. Of course, the fact that the barrel of the woman's handgun was crammed into the his mouth might have had something to do with it.  
"Spike, this is Matt, he works for Tamochi and is ever so kindly helping me out with even my smallest of inquiries."

Matt made a strangled grunt through the steel between his teeth, but he didn't attempt to move his arms in alarm or even escape.

"That's a good boy," Faye crooned smugly, "I told you I could be a very bad enemy myself, and now you believe me don't you?"

Matt readily nodded his head in agreement.

"Good." Said Faye, as her face filled the window again.

"Listen Spike, I don't know how, but Jet was right, that kid has got more people guarding him then Fort Knox, we don't stand a chance unless we're all there, and as much as I'd hate to admit it, working together. Find Ed, and stay put until I get back."

Deciding not to ask what the hell Fort Knox even was, Spike slowly nodded in his shocked stupor and watched the screen turn blank as Faye ended the transmission.

Jet was right, this whole mission was wrong.

"Ed!" he yelled, looking down the empty street. "Get back here, Come on Edward!"

But he saw neither hide nor hair of the foolish child, and his worries heightened for the naïve girl. Looking down the street, he saw the tall building looming up and touching the sky. It looked to be at least thirty stories high, and it was sitting on the corner of Apocochi street.

The rain had almost completely stopped, but the spidery veins of lightly still tended to weave their way across the dark sky. Looking up, Spike felt a small tingle run up his spine, taking in the effect it was all making upon him. At the top of the building was a large electric letters that spelled out the words GAZA CORPERATION. The entrance to the building consisted of a set of double doors, one was open just enough for someone very skinny to slip in. Spike didn't need two guesses as to who that person was, either.

The information Edward had given them was not valid, this wasn't an apartment, it was a business office. Jet and Faye were right and Ed was wrong, Damn, things really were taking a turn for the worse.

"We have a problem, Shang." Jasmine Velincio stated as the large man kicked the small boy at his feet a final time (this was acknowledged with a moan), and Shang walked toward the sexually alluring woman.

"What kind of problem?" Shang snorted, slightly annoyed at being interrupted but not able to say anything, in the off-chance he'd offend the boss' main squeeze.

"It appears we have bounty hunters," she started with a disgusted sneer, " and as horrible as the despicable creatures are, they will be here soon in search of Tamochis' little freak."

"I see, you wants I should tells the boss for ya's?" The man asked.

"Good God you Idiot! Speak English for a change, I would think you would know that we shall both have to get to the bottom of this little pest problem, as they are rather close."

"Sounds like alls we needs is an exterminator," Shang said, slapping himself on the knee and roaring with laughter at the "hilarious" joke.

"Let's just go already," snapped Jasmine, ending the man's butchering of comedy.

Shang's smile left his face and he nodded, "Fine, but firsts we gots to lock this door here, otherwise our little friend's gonna think he's goin' somewhere."

Korey looked up as the two stepped out, and he watched the door close in what seemed like slow motion to him, as if fate itself was telling him that he was going nowhere because his last chance just walked out. He swore he could hear the door press the wind as it came closer and closer to it's destination. Only a small gap was left.

Hey, he was small. He could do it.

_ Ok split second decision buddy, he though in his allotted time. You can stay here and whither in pain, you can keep being Tamochi's little slave, carry out "The Plan" and then probably die in the crossfire when that bastard gets his gig run down by the cops. Or you can slide through that door, before that fat-headed idiot or that stupid bitchy prat knows what happening, outrun them both and hope no one decides to shoot you in the back of the skull as you make a break for your life._

I could make it. There has to be some snow in hell, right?

Pulling himself off the floor, and feeling the full weight of his tired body pull at the air an beg to be set down again, Korey leapt for what space was left in the closing door, and by the god's, what little weight his body consisted of hit it at just at the right angle to send him rolling into the hallway.

He smashed to the floor in front of Shang's and Jasmine's feet, heard the woman gasp and the large man swear loudly, and kicked his feet under him.

_Thank God for adrenaline._

His heart seemed to explode as he pumped his legs and kicked off the ground, into the air, and on his way the hell out of there!

"Aiya, this place is dark and spoooooky." Ed said, stepping through the unlocked door.  
"Where are the ghosts and boooogie men? Hellooo!"

The girl's voice echoed off the walls of the office lobby and bounced back to her. Looking around, everything seemed sparkly and extravagant. A large desk that looked to be made of glass sat in the center of the large entry room, looking at the girl from across the lobby floor.

"And no one is here, that's what Edward thinks. They must be hiding, hiding from Edward, well Ed will find them, they cannot hide, Ed will find Korey-person!" Ed stopped talking and thought for a moment. If everything was dark and quiet, then there is no one here. Her assumption for the most part was correct. The only other live organism on the particular floor was the plants in the each corner. They seemed too out of place in the cold industrial setting. But hey, half of them were fake anyway, due to the lazy secretary who couldn't find the time to water them. Luckily for Ed, said secretary was also too far above putting the keys to her desk away. And hell, something that shiny, that made such a cool noise was too much for Ed to pass up. Soon the wiry child was happily rummaging through the woman's desk. The first couple of drawers held no more then paper clips and office supplies.

Not a lot could be done with paper clips, but God, the stapler was fun.

"Pachoom! Pachoom! Watch Ed shoot the bad guys, Ed's the hero!" The girl giggled with glee as she shot the small metal bindings at the window and floor. She was completely at ease, and totally oblivious to what was going on above her. But, truth be told, had the ceiling been lower when the area was built, the hacker would have heard quite a deal of shouting, and even some gunfire on the floor above. Since this case was not true, she remained inattentive with the impending danger in lue of capturing her, and entangling her in a wave of fear that she should never have known.

_A/N: Damn straight I'm keeping you all guessing, I have to get back into my groove. Deal with it, I deserve the right to have fun._

Tra-la-la-la-la

"Run for the hall. Run for the hall. Run for the hall." The young boy could only chant his own encouragement, as he had done so many times in his short life. The arduous clomps of the baboon chasing him seemed to shake the floor underneath him with every step Shang took in pursuit of his target.

All Korey could whisper were those four words. They seemed to fall into rhythm with his steps. He turned one corner. Not being able to believe his luck. He hadn't gotten caught yet. The bitch Jasmine surely wouldn't dirty her hands with chasing him. And Shang was so out of shape that he was already lagging a but. If he could manage to make it to the elevator, he would be home free. The stairs would be no good, the doors leading to them were locked every night. But the elevators were always kept running.

All he had to do was gain enough of a lead to allow the time for the elevator door to shut. All he needed after that was a home to go to…. One thing at a time buddy.

BAM! A bullet whizzed past him and embedded itself into the wall he was running toward. He was right about Jasmine at least, she wasn't willing to run in step with he or Shang, but the wench had no problem with shooting at him.

"Watch it!" he heard Shang yell. "You almost hit me!"

_Yeah, that'd be a shame_

He ran with everything he had, turning the last corner he needed to before making a straight getaway to the elevator. He jammed his first and middle finger because he had punched the button to open the door so hard. He breathed a sigh of relief as it almost instantly opened. Maybe it was fate for him to escape.

As the doors closed behind him, he turned just in time to see Shang throw his body at the door. It closed on the man's shirt and Korey watched with satisfaction as the door took the trapped fabric down with it. It was a rather satisfying feeling envisioning the brute being crushed into the floor as the shaft was lowered. He reluctantly breathed as he heard the fabric rip. He knew Shang up there, rummaging in his ripped shirt for the keys that would unlock the stairway.

He watched the brightly lit numbers exchange light as he moved to the lwer floor. It seemed to be just enough for him to catch his breathe from running, evn though his heart was racing the whole time. He leaned his forehead against the cool metal elevator door, messing his blue hair up even more in the process. He was drenched with sweat, it kept running into his eyes and smudging his glasses. Taking the oppurtuniy to clean them in the silence. He was quite surprised when, at reaching the ground floor, the elevator jerked to a stop and the doors "chinged" before opening.

He had done it. He had foiled his captors and escaped with his life. Korey knew there was now no one to stop him in his journey toward freedom.

Imagine his surprise at meeting two bright amber eyes upon stepping through the door.

A/N: Thanks for those who are still hanging in there. And also to those who just enetered. It means a lot.


	8. Losing Much, Gaining Little

"Losing Much,Gaining little"

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Bebop crew, nor rights to their crusades._

_Claimer: Jasmine,Tomatchi, Shang and especially Korey all belong to me._

"Wow." the blue-haired boy breathed, gazing at the lanky girl directly in front of him. The street lights were slowly flickering on outside, and since there was next to no amount of lighting in the building as it was, they were really all there was to see by. Yet even so, those two almost gold eyes seemed to glow with a brilliance all their own, and for a split second Korey Chen-li forgot his deathly peril and stood entranced by them, out of breathe, and heart racing.

"What...what are you doing here, they're coming!" That's all he could think to say , he didn't know who this strangely dressed girl was, or why she was in this horrible place so late at night, and even though the dominant coward in him told him to run, a small curiosity had bloomed in that moment, just inside the recesses of his mind, that told him to find out why she stood before him. And to even goes as far as to find out what he could do about it.

Edward, stared backed curiously, the boy was roughly the same height as her, and most likely near the same age judging by his looks, but he was physically tired, with haggard eyes hidden behind strange bright red lenses. That moment was the longest one in Ed's short life that she had gone without saying a word. She knew who this was, and after all the scenarios that played through her mind, after all the hopes of her first great adventure, she had never imagined that her quarry would come to her so easily.

Edward had found the bounty. Edward had won.

"Yay!" she yelled loudly, squealing with delight, the boy winced at the amplitude of sound that emitted from her mouth, and seemed to cower back, as if scared. But before he could pull to far away, she had his hand clenched in hers and was pulling him with all her strength.

"Come on Korey-person, we have to find Spike-Spike. We came looking for you." Edward, chirped, trying to pull her new ward toward the door.

Korey was starting to panic at this point, who would come and willingly look for him? And once more, if they knew he was here, what kind of crooks would he have to deal with.

But how many crime rings had cute red-headed weird girls working for them?

On the other hand, how many crime rings had a dorky short blue-haired hacker on their pay roll.

Touché.

"Let go of me!" he hissed, trying to pull away, the girl couldn't ground herself, but she had one hell of a grip on her.

"But Korey, you're supposed to come with the cowboys, we came to get you!" Edward laughed, as if this whole scenario were the most obvious thing in the world.

"What!" the boy yelped. "You're bounty hunters, I can't go with you, I'll end up in prison!"

"No No No" hummed the strange girl, "Spike-person knows you're good, he can help."

"Spike….wait, as in Spike Spiegel!" the boy wailed, "I can't go with him, he the worst one of all, let go of me!" he slammed himself against Edward's shoulder as hard as he could with his already bruised body as the pair was halfway to the double doors Edward had originally come in through.

In surprise, the girl dropped her guard long enough for the boy to take off, and Korey launched himself not for the main entrance, but for the stairs that led to the underground, he knew his way around that nocturnal world better than the one that dwelled in plain site. His sweaty hand grasped the door knob, and before he used his own waning strength to pull it open, someone else's weight met him from the other side.

A large hand reached from around the door and grabbed the front of the boys shirt with such force that he was knocked from his feet.

"Going somewhere my pet," a hot rash voice hacked the words into his face.

"Shang" Korey croaked.

Jasmine pushed out from behind him, desperately trying to rearrange her hair.

"You idiot, how many bloody stairs to you have to run down before for you realize you gone past the lobby, next time I'd just soon shoot you in the skull as waste my time stopping you!"

"Big Man says Edward" the girl whispered looking up.

"Whose the other brat?" Shang arrogantly questioned, "Is she a little friend of yours? Maybe a rescuer? Well how did this come about my pet?"

Korey coughed up a bit before answering, "she's nothing in this, just forget about her. I don't even know her name!"

Ed perked up, "Yes you Korey-chan, I'm Edward, and I have all the special stuff on you, we're gonna take from Tomatchi! Spike-person said so-

"YOU IDIOT! THEY'LL KILL YOU!" Korey roared, trying to stand under the weight of Shang's arm.

"My my my, if it isn't a little girl who knows to much." Jasmine drawled and she moved from behind Shang's large frame. "We can't have that now can we?"

"No we can't," Shang agreed.

"We'd better dispose of this nuisance then shan't we?" Jasmine inferred, reaching for her gun. She had it raised and pointed at Edwards head, right between the eyes, before Korey could even struggle forward. As her thumb moved to cock the trigger back, another click was heard, that echoed through the dark.

"I'd just drop the weapon all together Mrs. Velincio, I wouldn't want to blow out those sexy brains for the sake of my comrade." A cool voice said from the doorway.

"Spike-Spike!" Ed yelled, jumping up.

"Don't move girly," Shang growled, "Another step and I'll feel ya's with lead, the two of ya's."

Edward stopped her mad dash, and Korey gulped.

Jasmine eyed the drenched Mr. Spiegel as he calmly drew a cigarette from his pocket and lit it with his left hand. His right hand was still holding the gun and his eyes never left the four people in front of him through the whole movement. She smiled as she lowered the weapon aimed at Ed.

"See Ed, I told you she liked me," Spike laughed.

Ed's eye were growing wider and wider with fear. "Be careful Spike-Spike, she's bad" Ed breathed.

Jasmine laughed at this. Her light and delicate manner starting to cover up her psychotic behavioral killing tendencies.

"So you ARE a cowboy, I assumed as much. Tell me, Spike Spiegel, do you always send young children ahead to pave the way before you come strolling in?"

Spike shrugged, "Nah, that was a one time thing."

"How extraordinarily interesting," Jasmine laughed again. She delicately stepped back and grounded herself by spreading her feet apart. She then finally pulled the hammer back and rested it at her side, ready to pull up and barrage anyone with bullets at a moment's notice.

"No need to get so defenses, there doesn't even have to be trouble here if you just give me what I want." Spike growled. "Hand over the kids, I won't even need you as of yet, your heads are worthless."

"That ain't gonna happen anytime soon." Shang retorted. "This here is boss Tomatchi;s property, and his little friend would only know him through do 'net, for all we's knows she's got more skills than da runt."

"I'll give you to the count of 3," Spike said.

"1"

Jasmine moved toward Edward.

"2"

Shang dropped Korey and pulled out two of his own guns.

"3"

Korey hit the deck, rolling only fast enough to avoid losing his head as Shang and Spike opened fire on each other. Jasmine leapt toward Ed and tackled the lanky girl to the ground, somehow managing to wrap on strong toned arm around the girl's neck as she pulled her toward the door to the underground. Her other arm remained up, gun ready, daring Spike to try for a rescue. No matter how much Ed struggled, the grip on her neck was only tightened.

With the heat Shang was packing, Spike had to haul ass to avoid being shot, his long legs carried him into a running dive behind the large oak secretary's desk. Splinters of wood shattered into his clothes and hair from bullets that were supposed to be embedded in him. He had no visual of the four people by the door and that worried him. He waited for the bullets on the other end to stop, as soon as they did and he heard the group ( there were only two actually moving, the other two were actually being dragged) running for the door that led to the subway, he shot out from his hiding place.

That brute could sure move down stairs. He was dragging two kids to boot. Jasmine tailed him to occasionally shoot at sike, but they made it look like nothing as they did this all at once. These two were used to cooperating despite their obvious differences and tastes.

And here Spike was without any backup whatsoever.

"Spike! Help Edward!" the girl wailed. He had never in his time on the Bebop heard that constant carefree voice in distress, and frankly it scared him.

After three flights of stairs, Shang burst through the doors that met the subway loading platforms. As soon as Jasmine was out he physically punched the metal door, dropping Korey for only a moment, the assault jammed the door through the frame, as to not let it open lightly for anyone else coming out. He grabbed the boy by the scruff of the neck again and tightned his grip on ed. He had one bulky arm wrapped aground her throat, not allowing her to use her arms at all.

"Damnit!" Spike swore when he got to the exit. The job Shang had done of stopping him was poor, but he was quite delayed in catching his quarry, not to mention his….partner.

He began to furiously kick the door, through the small wnidow in the center he could to the rail train getting closer to the platform.

"Hold on Ed!" he yelled through the steel.

He decided to take a different approach. Grabbing his gun hard, he unloaded an entire clip around the frame, hoping the hot bullets would do something more for him than just brute strength. With all his might he kicked again, and this time if flew open. By now the train was opening it's doors.

He ran toward them as fast as he could, Jasmine fired two shots before jumping inside after Shang and the day glow orange sign above the doors on the rail read "caution" as they slowly shut. Spike got there with enough room to fit two arms in, he reached inside, much to the awe and amazement of the riders. Shocked noises were heard from Jasmine and another women that had nothing to do with the fray.

Although, she may have just been scared at the entire happenings that took place before her eyes.

Spike poured all he had into the moment. With nothing to go on but fell, his hands swept though the air and grabbed the first small hand he came to. He pulled the child' body out with everything he had, right before the doors shut and the one he lost was ripped away with the passing of the Train, as it roared down the tunnel.

_A/N: Ok, so obviousely it's been awhile, no I didn't abandon the story, I have just had no time, and for a while I didn't even have a computer. But now that have a little bit of both, I may get in a few updates. Just remeber, I have many projects going, I have an online comic in the making, I'm trying to build a website, I was just made drum Major, so yeah. Not a hell of a lot of free time. But I do enjoy writing, this just isn't something I'm entirely disciplined about. I mean, I'm sorry I can't give you weekly updates, but hey, life sucks sometimes._

_On the other hand, Thank you so much for the reveiws and the support. I feel so lucky to have readers liek all of you people who not only leave a comment, but personally e-mail me to tell me to get off my lazy ass and update. Nice. (you can keep doing that, just be a little bit nice about it.) Thanks so much guys!_


End file.
